Bis(phosphinimine) complexes of titanium, and the use of these complexes as olefin polymerization catalysts, are disclosed in United States Patent Number (U.S. Pat. No. 6,239,238 (Brown et al., to NOVA Chemicals International S.A.).
Titanium complexes having a cyclopentadienyl ligand and a phosphinimine ligand, and the use of such complexes as olefin polymerization catalysts, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,879 (Stephan et al, to NOVA Chemicals International S.A.). Organometallic complexes having a phosphinimine ligand and another heteroatom ligand are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,147,172 (Brown et al., to NOVA Chemicals International S.A.).
Organometallic complexes (based on a group 3 to group 8 metal) that have two heteroatoms x and y (with each of x and y being selected from N, O, S, and P) that are connected by a bridging group are disclosed in several patents in the name of Murray (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,103,657; 6,320,005; and 6,610,627 (Murray; to Union Carbide Corporation)). The use of several of these complexes as catalysts for olefin polymerization is also disclosed. Published U.S. application 2002/049288 Goh et al.) also makes a similar disclosure to the Murray Patents.